


how it's gonna feel

by baeksthighs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksthighs/pseuds/baeksthighs
Summary: Jongin doesn’t get the hype. Not really.





	

Jongin doesn’t get the hype. Not really. 

Okay sure, this Luhan guy is relatively hot and has the thighs of a horse, but Jongin still doesn’t get it. Luhan is quickly gaining a reputation as the “ _best top_ ” on campus and, according to Sehun, the bright light in Jongin’s life (self-proclaimed), it’s legit. Jongin does not want to know why or how Sehun knows that. 

“Sehun, I really don’t need to hear about your sexual escapades. I heard them enough between you and your last boyfriend,” Jongin shivers for dramatic effect, except it’s not for the purpose of the effect at all. He’s just genuinely grossed out. 

“No dickface, I didn’t fuck Luhan. I’ve _heard_ him fucking, though. He completely destroyed Yixing in the bathroom of the club last weekend.”

Jongin makes a face, “Why were you listening? I swear if you’re into that voyeurism crap I’m getting a new best friend.”

“Okay, first of all, that’s bullshit because you’re in love with me. Second of all, I was listening because, much like everyone else, I needed confirmation that he really is _the_ ultimate top. It’s hard to believe someone that pretty and sweet looking could have someone moaning like that. Like. Holy fuck.” 

Jongin won’t deny that there is a small part of him that is curious. It’s hard not to be, especially when everyone is always raging on and on about Luhan’s this and Luhan’s that and isn’t college supposed to be a learning place? Jongin certainly didn’t sign up for learning all about a specific person’s anatomy, no matter how “well endowed” people say he is. 

Gross. So, so gross. 

“Looks like someone’s thinking,” Sehun whistles, and Jongin is tempted to hurl a pillow at his head. 

“Shut up, noodle. I’m doing homework, I’m concentrating. You should do the same.” 

“Right, you’re totally not thinking about Luhan’s dick right now. I bet he’s into kinky shit, you know like—”

“ _Sehun_ , please.”

“It’s perfectly natural to fantasize about your crush, it’s okay,” Sehun rambles on. 

“I don’t have a—”

“—I mean I think about Chanyeol’s di—”

Jongin grabs his pillow and Sehun shuts up when it hits him square in the face.

⟷

Jongin does not have a crush. Correction, Jongin does not have a crush on _Luhan_. He and Luhan are barely friends, he knows nothing about him except what people say, and probably never will know anything about him because Jongin does not _care_. 

The fact that Luhan is a super hot graduate student that is talented in both soccer and dancing has no effect whatsoever. He has no attraction toward determined, successful, multi-talented, gorgeous foreign men at all. Psh, who needs financial stability and great sex anyway? Not Kim Jongin. He has his greasy chicken and a Sehun. 

Although, he could do without the Sehun sometimes. 

Like now. 

“So, have you heard what Yixing told Baekhyun?” Sehun pops his gum in his mouth and the sound echoes in the empty dance studio. Jongin cleans up every day after classes end, which isn’t the best job in the world but he only has to pay half the price for classes and a little bit of money in his pocket is better than none. 

Jongin glances away from mopping long enough to look at Sehun through the large stretch of mirror, “Nope.” _I don’t care shut up lalalalalalala_. 

“Welllll,” Sehun drawls out, “apparently, he got Yixing off twice just from his fingers. Rubix cube solving fingers are dangerous.” 

Jongin swallows, “Oh?” 

Sehun hums, “Yep. _And_ , Luhan asked about you.” 

This gets Jongin’s attention. 

“What,” his head jerks up. “Why?” 

“That’s what I asked myself. Who would ask about your stupid ass? I dunno, he asked if you work here. He said he thought he saw you in here one night but he wasn’t sure.” 

Jongin feels… weird. Very weird. Strange like someone shook up a soda and it’s now exploding inside of his chest. Fuzzy. He feels very fuzzy, and he hates Sehun. 

“Why did you have to tell me that?” 

“What’s the matter, Jongin? Getting all giddy on the inside?” Sehun asks, lips curling up at the corners. Jongin groans. 

“I told you, I don’t like him. He’s hot, that’s it.” 

“Right,” Sehun nods. “He’s a hot, older grad student that has taken an interest in you for whatever reason that only God knows. I say you fuck him.” 

“I don’t even _know_ him,” Jongin argues.

“Well, why don’t you get to know him and _then_ fuck him. Problem solved!” 

Sehun makes everything sound so simple and fairytale like that Jongin is tempted to agree with him, but instead he continues mopping the floors and hopes that Sehun will decide to go bug Chanyeol or something. 

“I’ll have Yixing hook you up.” 

“Sehun, I swear to God—”

Sehun strides over to Jongin, plants a kiss to Jongin’s cheek, and then rushes toward the door. “See you at home, honey!” 

Jongin has got to get a new best friend.

⟷

“So, Luhan said yes.” 

Jongin almost chokes on his sandwich. 

“Said yes to _what_?” 

“A date, dumbass. I told you I’d get you hooked up.”

“You _what_!” He sputters, grabbing for his water. 

“Alright, chill out.” 

Chill out. How the hell is Jongin supposed to chill out with a best friend like Sehun who puts him in the worst situations anyone could possibly imagine. The bane of Jongin’s existence. Literally. 

“I said I didn’t want to go out with him,” Jongin manages once he’s got the bread washed down his throat. 

“And that was a lie. I know you too well.” 

“...”

“Please don’t pick out your own clothes for the date, your fashion sense fucking sucks.” 

This time, Jongin tosses his water bottle.

⟷

“Wear these,” Sehun suggests and pushes the jeans into Jongin’s grasp. “They make your ass look good. Luhan won’t be able to resist.” 

Only a day after Sehun told Jongin about his date, Jongin had run into Luhan at the dance studio. His shift was ending just as Luhan was sneaking in and, well, what could possibly be more attractive than a guy breaking the rules, right? It didn’t help that he looked absolutely delicious, which Jongin hated to admit. 

“Shit,” Luhan had cursed and the smile that followed had Jongin feeling fuzzy again. “I suppose I was going to get caught eventually.” 

“I didn’t take you as a rule breaker” 

“The rebel life,” he sighed, and Jongin had laughed too hard. “But hey, I’ll see you this weekend, right?” 

A lump formed in Jongin’s throat and he found himself nodding too quickly and too eagerly. There was no way he’d be able to make up an excuse not to go now, not with Luhan looking at him like that. “Yeah, definitely.”

By the time Luhan had waved him off, smiling prettily and laughing cutely, Jongin found himself walking away with his heart racing in his chest. How the hell could a guy like that have the rep that he has? Believing that he was a top was hard enough, but believing that someone like that got around as often as he did was just as hard to believe. 

He seemed too cute, too innocent. 

Of course, people say it’s always the quiet ones. 

“And this shirt. You have nice arms, show them off,” Sehun tosses a plain gray t-shirt at Jongin’s head. 

“Please stop complimenting my body, it’s weird coming from you.” 

“Can’t help it that my best friend is hot,” Sehun shrugs. 

“Please don’t,” Jongin mumbles. 

He pulls on the outfit and Sehun messes with his hair, fluffing it and ruffling it because apparently, Jongin looks hotter when he’s a bit unkempt. Jongin swats Sehun’s hands away, frowning when Sehun smiles widely. 

“You’re going out with Luhan, you’re probably going to get fucked, why the hell are you frowning?” 

“Because I’m nervoussssss,” Jongin whines. 

“You have nothing to be nervous about. You’re a great catch with a great ass and if you ever tell anyone I said that I’ll literally sew your mouth shut.” 

Jongin can’t stop himself from grinning, “Thanks, dickface.” 

“Yeah, whatever. Now c’mon, don’t keep him waiting.”

⟷

It’s surprisingly easy being around Luhan. Jongin isn’t a people person usually. It’s not that being social is a problem for him, he just doesn’t care whether he talks to this person or that person. He prefers his small circle of friends because he feels more free to be himself, but with Luhan it’s just as simple. 

Luhan is doing great at tolerating Jongin’s stupid jokes so far, which is a great sign because, God, Jongin is so lame. Lamest of the lame. But, as Luhan’s driving Jongin back to his dorm from a quick bite to eat, all that fills the car is the sound of a light, melodious laugh as Jongin makes horrible pun after horrible pun. He’ll be embarrassed about this tomorrow probably, but right now he could care less. 

“So, I had fun with you,” Luhan says after a short pause. 

Jongin feels pink up to his ears, “So did I. I guess I’ll have to thank Sehun. I could’ve done without busting my ass on the ice, though.”

“Six times,” Luhan adds, and Jongin laughs shyly. 

“Shut up, I was graceful about it,” he defends. 

Luhan laughs back in response and Jongin feels overwhelmed with butterflies. In fact, that’s how he’s felt throughout the whole date. He had this notion that he’d be thinking about how he was out with the guy that’s known for fucking people up (literally), but all he’s thinking about is Luhan’s stupid smile and how holding his stupid hand would feel. Although, his eyes _do_ wander up and down Luhan’s thighs more than a couple of times, but whatever. 

“You were very graceful about it,” Luhan agrees. He looks almost too cute like this; his smile stretched wide and his eyes turning into half moons. He looks so boyish and gorgeous at the same time and Jongin just does not get it.

“I don’t get it,” Jongin blurts. 

“What?” 

“You being who you are with the rep you have and… it’s just,” he rambles, suddenly trying to figure out a way shut his mouth. “Not that, uh, your rep is a bad thing, it’s just um…”

Jongin half expects Luhan to kick him out or take offense to his idiotic rambling, but instead, he watches the corner of Luhan’s lips twitch up into a smirk. “Oh yeah, Yixing mentioned that you were skeptical of my _skills_. He was too, until last weekend.”

Jongin all but bursts into flames on the spot, muttering, “I’m going to murder Sehun.” Because, yes, he is behind all of this and, yes, this is all his fault. 

“You know Jongin, I’ve always enjoyed proving people wrong.” 

And Jongin does not pay attention to the way Luhan’s pink tongue swipes over pinker lips, and he doesn’t at all hope that Luhan will prove him wrong. 

(Except he totally does.)

⟷

It’s a messy clamber of tangled limbs and mangled breaths as they stumble through the door to Luhan’s apartment. Everything up to this point is a complete blur, and all Jongin can focus on is the warm, wet swipe of Luhan’s tongue tracing the swell of his bottom lip just before teeth sink into the plump flesh and _tug_. Jongin makes a noise that branches off into a breathy moan as Luhan kicks the door shut behind him and proceeds to blindly guide him toward the bedroom. 

He really has no clue how this happened. One minute, Luhan was making innuendos left and right, looking impossibly hot with one hand on the wheel while running his fingers through his hair with the other, and the next Jongin was telling Luhan to show him what he was missing out on. Sleeping with someone on the first date was never Jongin’s scene, but there’s a first time for everything, and months of pent-up curiosity and sexual frustration are getting the better of him.

Besides, Sehun would be so disappointed if Jongin came back without any juicy stories to tell. 

Luhan gets Jongin’s shirt tugged off before he knocks him back against the bed, staring down with this look that sends shivers through Jongin’s heated body. He peels his own shirt off, revealing a smooth expanse of unmarred skin and a taut stomach that Jongin sits up to scatter kisses around, lips sliding over the skin just below Luhan’s belly button and down to where his hip bone juts out. He hears Luhan sigh in satisfaction, and fingers start carding through his hair. 

“Lay back,” Luhan says softly, and Jongin is quick to comply. 

Luhan continues peeling off the rest of both his and Jongin’s clothes until they’re both stripped bare, cocks hard and flushed. Jongin can only imagine how red he must be right now, despite how his eyes shamelessly stay focused on Luhan’s cock. 

Bending forward, Luhan takes Jongin’s face in his hands and molds his body with the tanned boy’s, hot skin pressing against hot skin. Jongin moans against Luhan’s lip when the elder simultaneously sucks at his lower lip and rolls his hips so their cocks brush together deliciously while nimble fingers start to travel down the length of Jongin’s body, touching, groping, and rubbing until they reach the curve of his hip. 

They continue with this for a few minutes, taking the time to explore and touch and kiss parts of each other’s bodies until Jongin can only pant heavily and urge Luhan to get his fingers in him already. Luhan pulls away reluctantly to retrieve the lube and a condom from his bedside table. 

“You’re not a…” he trails off, squeezing out a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, and Jongin catches on to what he means. 

“A wha—oh, no. I’ve done this before,” Jongin swallows dryly, eyes glued to the ceiling. 

Luhan’s hands are warm on Jongin’s inner thighs as he nudges them apart, careful not to smear lube anywhere that it isn’t needed, and Jongin’s back arches in the slightest when two lube-slick fingers brush against his hole. The feeling is rather foreign at this point, Jongin having not bottomed since his second long-term relationship, but his mouth falls open and a small sigh escapes. Luhan runs his palm up the underside of Jongin’s cock and Jongin flat out keens, arching up into the touch. 

“ _Oh_ ,” he breathes, lifting his head to watch Luhan slowly start stroking him while he circles Jongin’s rim with his fingers. There’s a certain glint in Luhan’s eyes, one that makes Jongin feel hot all over.

Jongin can’t decide what to focus on; the feeling of Luhan’s fingers sinking inside of him or the way Luhan’s muscles flex as he continues to jerk Jongin’s cock. Maybe he should focus on the spine-tingling sensations, the way his dick twitches in Luhan’s grip when he thumbs at the precome pearling at the head. Jongin’s head falls back and Luhan pulls a moan from him when he crooks his fingers forward. 

“Good?” Luhan asks, and Jongin can _hear_ him smirking. 

“Fuck, yeah,” Jongin curses. He’d forgotten how amazing it can be having someone’s skillful fingers scissor him open and stretch him out, and right now he absolutely can’t wait for Luhan to _get to it_. 

The pads of Luhan’s fingers brush Jongin’s prostate and he swears stars are about to burst behind his heavy eyelids, causing him to gasp and arch his back because he doesn’t think he’s going to last—until Luhan abruptly pulls his hand away from his cock and stills his fingers. 

“Can’t have you coming so soon, can we?” 

Jongin groans weakly in response. 

Then, after what felt like a decade of torture, Jongin watches Luhan roll the condom down his length and slick himself up before he presses the head right against Jongin’s entrance. When he looks up, his hair falls in front of his eyes and his lip is tucked between his teeth to muffle the groans rumbling in his chest as he pushes in slowly, allowing Jongin to adjust around him. 

Once Luhan is buried, he lets his lip slide out from under his perfect teeth and smirks. “You’re a dancer, right?” 

Jongin nods, and just like that, Luhan hooks Jongin’s right leg over his shoulder. The change of angle allows him to sink deeper and, while the stretch is still a bit uncomfortable, it feels so fucking _good_ that Jongin can’t help but dig his nails hard into Luhan’s biceps. Sucking in a breath, Luhan pauses. He’s biting his lip again with his eyes screwed shut. “Fuck, you’re— _shit_.” 

Jongin reaches up to move hair away from Luhan’s pretty face, “Tight?” 

Luhan nods and rocks his hips experimentally, forehead pressed against Jongin’s clavicle and his hand groping the back of Jongin’s thigh while he holds his weight up on his elbow to keep from crush Jongin under him. Jongin is tight and hot and they’re both dizzy with desire already. 

“C’mon, fuck me,” Jongin croaks, shifting his hips. 

“Fuck,” Luhan curses as he pulls out and pushes back in. Pleasure bursts through Jongin’s body like a high spreading through his veins. 

“Harder,” he moans, pliant and needy while Luhan’s hips start picking up pace. 

Luhan switches positions and sits back on his knees. Jongin’s leg is still over his shoulder, his cock is still buried to the hilt, and from this angle, he’s able to press soft kisses to the inside of Jongin’s knee as he pounds away, hard and deep. Breathy _ah ah ah_ ’s fall from Jongin’s lips and he fists at Luhan’s sheets in search of purchase, eyes hooded so that he’s only able to make out Luhan’s form and everything else around him is blurred around the edges. 

Each jab of Luhan’s cock against his prostate has him coming more and more unhinged, more shameless what with his ragged breathing and incoherent pleas, and Jongin can’t help but cry out what’s supposed to be Luhan’s name when Luhan reaches down to stroke him off in tune with his thrusts.

“Lu— _han_ , fuck. Fuck. I’m coming,” Jongin whimpers out, and Luhan pulls his hand away before Jongin can shoot, leaving Jongin to nearly sob. 

Instead, Luhan hooks Jongin’s other leg over his other shoulder, bends forward so Jongin’s knees are by his head, and fucks into him hard and fast. He holds his breath and his forehead falls forward to rest against Jongin’s as he fucks him, the lewd sound of thick thighs slapping against rounded cheeks filling the room. Luhan’s fucking Jongin so good that their moans are drowned out by the other noises. 

Jongin buries his fingers in Luhan’s hair and pulls the older boy down into a filthy kiss, more tongue and teeth than anything else. Luhan’s moans vibrate against Jongin’s mouth and Jongin swallows the sounds greedily. When he grabs a handful of hair and tugs, Luhan lets a loud moan escape. 

“Fuck, do it again,” he demands breathlessly, and Jongin obliges. 

This time when he tugs, Luhan promptly growls. “Do you want to come, Jongin?” And it sounds so, _so_ filthy coming from his mouth. 

Jongin shivers, “Please.” 

All it takes is Luhan sliding his hand down to where Jongin’s cock bounces against his belly with every fervorous thrust and him swiping his thumb over the head harshly for Jongin to come, jaw slack and vocal chords frozen. His body tenses, walls clenching around Luhan, and he doesn’t think he’s ever come so hard in his life. 

“Jongin, fuck,” Luhan mutters, voice like gravel. His hips stutter once, twice, and he slowly rocks into Jongin as he fills the condom. 

Jongin cards his fingers through Luhan’s hair, listening as the older’s breathing slowly starts to even out. They’re both slicked in sweat and panting, limbs shaking and their heads somewhere in the clouds. Jongin licks his lips and swallows dryly, “So I guess I can confirm to Sehun that you’re the real deal, right?” 

Luhan laughs and lifts his head up, “Totally. Thank him for hooking us up while you’re at it.” 

At this, Jongin blushes, which he’s sure can’t be seen considering his whole face is flushed beet red anyway. Luhan eases himself out and stands to pull the condom off before he pads off to the bathroom. He returns with a handful of toilet paper and wipes Jongin’s chest and stomach clean before he collapses onto the bed once more and instantly glues himself to Jongin’s back. 

“Stay the night? I’ll take you home in the morning.” 

Jongin’s heart is pounding for a whole different reason now. 

“Yeah, yeah that sounds perfect.” Because it does. 

“And go out with me again? I’ve had my eye on you for a while now, honestly,” Luhan admits, sounding almost shy about it. 

“I’ll agree to a second date if I get to ride you afterward.” 

“... So, do you want to get married anytime soon?”

Jongin laughs and smacks playfully at Luhan’s arm, and within a matter of minutes both of them slowly drift off to sleep.

⟷

(“OH MY GOD, YOU FUCKED HIM! HOW WAS IT? WAS IT GREAT? CAN HE FUCK LIKE A CHAMP? I NEED DETAILS, JONGIN! Where the fuck are you going? You cannot walk away from me when we have shit to discuss, I need to know what that dick do!”) 


End file.
